Fredericton (Canadian Boys)
Fredericton Chalmers is a character from the first season of Canadian Boys. He is the designated villain of the series. Biology Fredericton is a 31-year-old man of White English Canadian heritage. He has brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a dark brown collared shirt with matching-colour trousers and light brown shoes with laces. Most of the time, Fredericton works as the CEO of Fredericton's Fantastic Funhouse, a chain of children's soft play areas, as well as Hotel Fun, a chain of amusement hotels also owned by him. However, sometimes he goes on an unexpected leave and turns villainous to cause havoc towards the citizens of the city of Canada, along with his partner Nanaimo, who slacks off beside him at his workplace. Personality Despite seeming like an intimidating troublemaker for the rest of the populace of the city, Fredericton does in fact get easily annoyed by most things - including his own partner Nanaimo, whose constant laughter and teasing can greatly enrage him and put him off his tasks. Freddy for Action Main article: Freddy for Action Fredericton is the main antagonist of the 2017 video game Freddy for Action. He appears as an enemy several times throughout the game, including in a three-on-two battle with Nanaimo, and as the final boss. Quotes * "My business for kids' pleasure." * "Wanna have some fun?" * (to Nanaimo) "Oh, do keep the noise down!" Freddy for Action * (first boss encounter) "If ya wanna have some fun, come to Fredericton's Fantastic Funhouse!" * (upon first defeat) "Gah, Freddy got foiled." * (defeating Toronto, Montreal and Vancouver) "Haw haw haw! Freddy comes out on top!" * (second boss encounter with Nanaimo) "Ha ha ha ha ha! Freddy makes his comeback!" * (upon second defeat) "Gah, Freddy got foiled again." * (third boss encounter) "Here's Freddy! Again!" * (upon third defeat) "...I'm not mad. Really. I'm not mad." * (final boss encounter) "I don't know what you kids have against fun, but you're sure going to have some at this moment!" * (upon final defeat) "Rrrrgggghhhh... Foil me once, shame on you. Foil me twice, shame on me. Foil me several times... Shame on me again!" * (at end of game) "You'll get your comeuppance someday, you stupid kids. I swear I will. Me and Nanaimo will rock the city once again!" Gallery Fredericton new.PNG|Newer art of Fredericton (2016). Trivia * A popular song in the Canadian Boys universe, aptly named Fredericton's Fantastic Funhouse, talks about Fredericton as well as the eponymous soft play area chain. The most famous lyrics of the song say: "When you wanna have some fun and you wanna enjoy yourself, Fredericton's Fantastic Funhouse!" * Fredericton's dialogue at the end of Freddy for Action implies that there will be a sequel in the future, presumably following him trying to exact his and Nanaimo's revenge on Toronto, Montreal and Vancouver for scuppering their plans in the first game. Category:Canadian Boys characters Category:Canadian Boys season 1 characters Category:Canadian Boys villains